


The Art of Breeding

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Corruption, Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, Knotting, Labor/delivery, M/M, Magic, Manipulations, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with Sentient Animals, Training, Transformation, Video Cameras, darkish, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is a reclusive dog breeder, known for stunning dogs that are well trained and very intelligent. His stud dog Jared finally picks himself a mate and with patience and coaxing Jeff begins to train sweet little Jensen into what the boy needs to become in order to be Jared’s perfect mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Breeding

 

Jeff didn’t pay any attention to the activity around the idyllic, sunny park. Relaxed, he sat against the worn wood bench, and lazily read the local paper not bothering to glance up unless the leash, slack around his wrist, gave a tug. On the other end of the leash was his dog, Jared. A sleek chocolate lab with startlingly hazel eyes, that made him stand out from his breed, he was every bit as stunning as Jeff had expected of him.

Jeff never once truly regretted his choice with Jared, but he was starting to grow tired with the dog dragging his paws. It had been nearly a year, the longest he’d ever waited for one of his dogs to find a mate. Logically he knew he could just choose for him but the breeding always went best when the mate was picked by the dog, the puppies more numerous and consistent.

Still, Jared was taking his sweet damn time about it.

A soft pull on his wrist made him glance up from the boring happenings of the sleepy Texas town and he found Jared staring intently across the park—toward a possible potential A little girl was playing under the shade of a tree, content with her dolls.

“Too young,” Jeff dismissed calmly, she looked around nine years old. They had to be of age, entering puberty but not finished it. Their body’s changing state would allow for the conversion with ease where as someone too young wouldn’t take and someone too old would get stuck between. It was vital to find the right age and his pet knew that. But Jared gave a whine and pulled again, using more force as he stood up from his spot at Jeff’s feet and tried to go to where the girl was.

“No boy,” his owner said, with a sharp tone that made the dog, pause but after a moment he whined again, higher and gave a hard yank.

The leash slipped off Jeff’s wrist before he could grab it.  Once Jared was no longer restrained the dog tore off, bounding across the park at full tilt. Jared was an active dog but a well trained one. He wasn’t going to cause any trouble with anyone and he wouldn’t wander too far from Jeff so the man wasn’t truly concerned so he followed at a leisurely pace rather than chasing him. Jeff watched from a distance as the dog stopped and gave the little girl a sniff and happy lick before he moved on.

Blinking in surprise, he realized there was someone else on the other side of the tree. As he approached he could see a teenage girl, this one looking the right age. Jared was all over the kid, jumping and barking happily while the youth laughed softly, showing no fear of the dog’s overeager advances.

When he got closer Jeff saw that his immediate judgment of gender could be off, what looked like a pretty girl could in fact be a pretty boy. Sure enough, he could hear the soft voice with a distinct masculinity to it. A boy would be more work but it wouldn’t be impossible so Jeff went over to make introductions.

“I’m sorry,” Jeff began, switching into the perfect picture of a non-threatening man, bright smiles and soothing voice, keeping an easy distance from them and not focusing on either child too much. The boy looked up at him as he approached and the little girl hurried over to the boy’s side, their shared freckles suggesting siblings.

“He got away and apparently had to meet you,” he went on, picking up Jared’s leash from the grass and giving the dog the signal to heel. Jared obeyed, sitting at Jeff’s side and winning at least the little girl over.

“Does he know tricks?” she asked with wide eyes and Jeff nodded, motioning Jared forward.

“You’ll be amazed at how many tricks he knows, people say it’s like he knows English,” he laughed and set out impressing the girl and with a little more effort, winning the boy over as well. Neither of the children looked scared of him, used to their small town where no one meant them any harm.

“Watch this one, Jared! Play dead,” Jeff commanded and the dog wobbled before flopping over, rolling on his back with paws straight up and his tongue poking out while the kids laughed in delight.

“You’ve taught him really well,” the boy commented and Jeff grinned down at Jared as the dog came to his side for praise. “I’d hope so, I’m a dog breeder and I train them for a living, I work at the kennels on the south side of town,” he explained and the kids nodded, both more focused on Jared then Jeff. 

“Me and Jensen always wanted a dog but mom and dad say no,” the girl pouted and Jeff gave her a sympathetic smile. “Not everyone likes dogs,” he offered and glanced at the boy while the girl complained about their animal free home.

Jensen.

Jensen and Jared, he liked the sound of that.

 

They said their goodbyes and Jeff waited until the kids went home, he followed at a careful pace. Once Jeff knew the address he set out locating a place near by and as luck would have it, a house near the end of their street was up for sale. Within a few months he was moved in and, ready to start the training, eager to have finally found a mate for Jared.

 

He met Jensen again while out walking Jared. The dog pulled hard on his leash in a rush to reach the boy, tail wagging furiously. The boy recognized them and stopped to say hello, on his way home from school if the backpack was any indication.

“Jared really likes you,” Jeff noted while he watched the teenager kneel on the sidewalk so he could pet the dog. From where he stood, Jeff couldn’t see but by the way the boy’s gaze fell low and lingered, a soft flush gracing his cheeks, he knew the red tip of Jared’s cock was poking out.

“He’s a nice dog,” the pretty boy replied even after his voice caught in his throat, but his fingers kept combing through Jared’s silky fur steadily.

It was a good sign.

Time had taught Jeff that all it took was patience on his part; Jared knew what he wanted and Jensen while meek wasn’t trying to deny the animal.

Jeff dutifully worked on getting to know the Ackles family as a neighbor. The parents both worked and were dealing with a rebellious teenager, Jensen’s older brother. He kept them occupied while Jensen, the good child, was often though unintentionally over looked.

It was a perfect set up for Jeff to work and make Jensen feel special. With his parents’ consent, Jeff hired Jensen to walk Jared for him a few times a week after school and decided to let things go from there.

When Jeff went to work each day he left Jared in the enclosed back porch. There was a dog door that allowed Jared to come and go from the spacious but fenced in backyard as he pleased.

After a month Jeff checked the cameras hidden inside the porch and watched as Jensen crawled into the small room, Jared following right behind him.

Satisfied Jeff sat back in the chair and watched as the beautiful boy leaned against the wall and undid his jeans, masturbating hurriedly and letting Jared lick at the head of his cock. The boy wasn’t shy or nervous about it either, his fingers petting Jared while the dog licked and lapped, it clearly wasn’t the first time Jensen had played with Jared. Jeff wondered idly where; maybe at Jensen’s own home or along the green belt near the neighborhood, eager boys always found somewhere to get up to trouble he supposed.

Jared’s temperament was perfect, he didn’t push his would-be-mate, just sat between those spread thighs and was perfectly happy to lick the teenager’s dick and then clean him up after Jensen came; content to run his tongue along Jensen’s sticky fingers while the boy sucked in shaky breaths from the aftermath of his climax.

Jensen visited Jared almost every day; sometimes more, then the two would settle in the porch for play. Jeff checked the footage each evening and watched the beautiful teen crawl in through the dog door into the enclosed porch and undo his jeans for the eager animal.

After a week the youth would kick off his pants entirely and spread his legs wide for Jared. Jensen’s favorite spot was on the dog bed, the cushioning just high enough for his ass to be a few inches off the floor so Jared could lavish his behind with long licks, giving attention to his little asshole.

Jeff could see the way the boy’s thighs spread wider, how his hips lifted with each wet slurp as the dog rimmed him. For the most part Jensen was silent, had barely made a sound save for hard breathing. However his silence would give way to soft whimpers, just a few before he’d climax, pumping himself furiously while Jared licked his ass hungrily, nose pushed between those cheeks and tongue working hard.

Though Jeff noticed, Jensen didn’t finger himself, and he didn’t roll on his stomach to see if Jared would mount him--he was always on his back.

Jared started standing over him, humping the air, and Jensen would reach out and give him hand jobs, jerk the animal off and let the watery seed rain down on him. Even on his face he had even licked the tip of the dog’s cock a few times, but he never tried to get Jared to fuck him.

Which was problematic. Jeff gave them another week before he decided to intervene. On a day he knew Jensen was scheduled to walk Jared and would likely engage in active play on the back porch, Jeff went home early and caught the pair together, Jensen’s pants discarded and Jared licking away.

“What are you two up to?” He asked straight away, voice calm while Jensen’s pleasured features jerked into shock and mortification. Scrambling away from Jared’s tongue, the boy grabbed his jeans and stumbled towards the back door, trying to run. 

“Jensen,” Jeff called and the boy froze, face red with humiliation and tears welling as he stood before Jeff, his jeans clutched in front of his exposed body.

“I’d noticed Jared had been more…perky lately,” he teased lightly and smiled kindly in the face of the youth’s tears. “Come in for a bit,” the older man instructed and pushed the backdoor of the house open wide, Jared slipping through quickly and waiting for Jensen to follow suit. The boy put his pants back on and obediently entered the house, head ducked apprehensively.

“Are you going to tell my parents?” Jensen asked finally, voice tiny and trembling.

“No, I don’t see why I should. You’re a teenage boy Jensen, teenage boys experiment.” Jeff replied, voice casual and soothing as he led Jensen into the kitchen and went to pour him a drink.

“Y-yeah?” the kid looked so damn unsure but hopeful and Jeff spared him a gentle look.

“It’s normal, no one talks about it but it happens frequently, I work with dogs all the time and I’ve seen this plenty of times, the last dog I had was always chasing after boys and coming back with a satisfied gleam in his eye,” Jeff explained as he pushed the tall glass towards the boy and watched him accept it, lifting the cup to his full lush lips and sipping.

“Jared’s more of a loyal type so I guess I was right when I said he liked you,” Jeff laughed and the more he talked like everything was fine, the more he could see the boy was starting to believe it.

“I like him too,” the youth admitted with a tiny smile aimed at the dog, Jared’s head resting in Jensen’s lap as he sat at the kitchen table.

“I’m glad, I feel bad not having someone around for Jared. I appreciate you taking the time to look after him, he gets lonely, the big baby.”

“I get lonely too,” Jensen replied in a whisper, still watching Jared, his hand petting the dog’s smooth coat.

“Well come by whenever you please, just keep it in the back porch where no one can see, I don’t mind but I don’t want the neighbors complaining,” he said with a chuckle and Jensen turned his gaze up to him, meeting his gaze finally and offering a weak smile.

 

After that, everything started falling into place. Jeff would find reasons to come home early or for lunch every now and then, not too often but enough for Jensen to get used to him being in the house while he ‘played’ with Jared.

Jeff checked on them, poked a head out back and offered him a drink, made everything casual and watched Jensen slowly but surely started to relax around him. After only a few weeks Jensen stopped covering up if Jeff looked in on them, stopped rolling away from Jared to hide himself. The teenager just laid there, plaint and willing with his legs spread and thighs lifted for the animal to lick him while he jerked off. Once Jeff was certain the boy trusted him, he invited him in more often, fed him and gave him sweet treats, tall glasses of the red juice that the boy started to favor.

“What kind is it?” Jensen asked him on one occasion and Jeff told him he mixed different brands and flavors, his own special blend. “Well, it tastes really good,” the teenager told him with a soft smile and Jeff reached over and ruffled his hair lightly, a quick pet not unlike what he would give Jared.

Two months after Jensen started drinking the concoction regularly; Jeff asked him if he had played the bitch for Jared yet.

“I…w-what?” From the wide-eyed look on the boy’s face Jeff realized Jensen genuinely hadn’t thought about it, which spoke of his rare innocence.

“Dogs want to breed, I don’t mind you playing with Jared as long as you act as a bitch for him every now and again,” he explained with a lopsided smile, watching the freckled teenager blush so cutely. “Jared is a stud and a stud need’s a bitch,” Jeff added lightly.

“I-I don’t, I’ve never…I won’t know how,” Jensen managed to choke out and Jeff smirked down at him, watching him stare at his hands, head bend down meekly. He had a submissive air about him that Jeff liked.

“It’s not rocket science really. If you want I’ll show you some breeder movies, they’re mainly instructional about how to breed dogs but I have one with a human bitch.” The boy squirmed in his seat, positively embarrassed but his gaze fell on Jared and stayed there.

“I’m a dog breeder so I understand that he needs a bitch every now and then, I thought you were already looking after Jared like that” the older man pressed, watching the boy crumble under the light scolding and give a positive nod of his head, agreeing finally.

“Good, you come by tomorrow night and we’ll see if we can’t get you started on providing Jared with some relief,” he offered, knowing that Jensen always came around later on Saturday nights, that the boy told his family he was visiting a friend.

“Jared,” Jeff paused and waited for the dog to look up. “Come thank Jensen, he’s agreed to be your bitch,” the man instructed and the dog hurried over to Jensen wagging his tail and licking at him happily.

“How does he understand like that?” Jensen laughed and wondered out loud “How does he understand like that?”

Jeff smirked at the pair, “Jared’s always been exceptionally smart.”

Jensen showed up at his backdoor the next night, crawling in through the dog door. He watched the teen enter pushing through the plastic flap as he crawled in on his hands and knees, and bit back a grin as the thought occurred to him- on how it suited Jensen to be down on the floor like that.

He showed Jensen the stack of videos, and sat him down in the living room with a glass of his juice. Jensen watched with huge eyes when the human bitch came on, he was obviously fascinated as a boy close to his age eagerly took a dog’s red thick cock. Jeff stuck to the instructional videos, purposely made to make everything seem normal as the voice explained the situation, discussed breeding and talked professionally. 

“I..I don’t need to use...lube or something to make it go easier?” Jensen asked quietly, watching a dark haired boy whimper while a large german shepherd plowed into him, the huge cock moving furiously as it disappeared into the gleaming hole.

“No, your body should produce something naturally, haven’t you noticed it?” The question came with an easy tone but he watched Jensen very carefully and was relieved when the boy nodded his head with a blush.

Things were progressing along well if the teenager was self-lubricating. Jensen’s parents where strict with his time on the internet alone and it seemed like Jensen had been obedient and avoided anything deemed unsuitable. Thanks to that, he didn’t know any better, didn’t know his body shouldn’t be producing anything like it was.

“Doesn’t i-it hurt?” Jensen questioned, still watching the tv while Jared laid his head on the boy’s lap, looking for pets and getting them easily. The two interacted smoothly, Jensen touched Jared very freely despite what they did together and it showed a good bond developing.

“Some people think so but I’ve never heard a new bitch complain it was too horrid or anything,” the older man offered and Jensen gave a little nod, still watching the porn with an enthrallment in his features.

 

Jensen lost his virginity to Jared out on the back porch.

Sadly, Jeff was at work and missed the live event, but the footage alone was still excellent. After educating Jensen about servicing as a bitch to Jared, Jeff had added a few more cameras to the backroom, sensing the Jensen would just go ahead with it instead of working the nerve to ask Jeff more about it. He also put a breeding bench back there, a simple one with padding. The boy could kneel and bend over the soft pads and it would help him be comfortable but also keep him in place once Jared was on him. More importantly, the boy in the video had been on one and it would be a clear signal to Jensen what Jeff expected of him.

As Jeff had guessed, a few days later when he checked the videos he watched Jensen strip down and after examining the bench, he took his place on it. Before he was even leaned over, Jared was there, tail wagging excitedly as he nosed Jensen’s pert ass, licking eagerly at the little hole as it no doubt started to lubricate.

Jared didn’t rush his little mate, taking his time to lap at Jensen’s body, rimming him and occasionally moving lower to run his tongue along the boy’s erection, no doubt catching the precome dripping there.

The views of the camera’s weren’t perfect but as Jeff switched angles he could see what he wanted when he wanted; knew that down the line the videos would fetch a good profit. It was the new audio sound that was perfect. He had a microphone hidden near the bench to give him the clear wet sound of Jared’s tongue on Jensen’s flesh. Even each small hitch of Jensen’s sudden breath was picked up.

Once the tense anxiety in Jensen’s body had sagged into something far more relaxed, Jared started to mount him. The dog moved smoothly, hoping up and moving in close, just resting on top of the boy.

Jeff was pleased with Jared’s restraint; the dog clearly understood he was breaking in a virgin. Wiggling around on Jensen’s back, Jared’s hips gave a few weak jabs but for the most part he just got his boy used to being under him.

Jared shifted after a while, moving in close and lining himself up. Jeff had trained him with a few other bitches but kept Jared primary unused, waiting for his mate.

The training was necessary precaution though, for a dog that intended to claim a virgin body.

Jared stepped in again, from the highest camera angle; Jensen was no longer visible, swallowed up by his stud’s bigger body. Jeff switched to a side view and watched Jared lick at Jensen’s face. The boy rested his cheek on the padding and let Jared’s tongue work over him, even parting his lips when Jared insisted, letting the animal snake his tongue in. The entire time he lapped at his bitch’s mouth, Jared shifted his weight, tiny little motions that were subtle signs to show he was lining himself up.

Jensen tensed when Jared found his hole, the boy going stiff and giving a tiny whimper as Jared’s paws slid around him and tightened. With a single hard lunge, Jared breached his unspoiled mate. Jensen gave a loud cry, immediately trying to get away but the bench and Jared’s weight trapped him. The dog on his back started slamming in, giving Jensen no time to adjust as the feral part of Jared’s mind took over. There was a bitch under him and he was to breed with him.

Jared’s breath was audible but Jensen cries were far louder, the faint wet slapping sound signaling every hard lunge the bitch took. Jensen’s fingers dug into the breeding bench, straining as Jared bounced the smaller body under him.  Jensen was loud rather then his usual silence when he played with Jared, the boy cried out and whimpered desperately with every shove of the animal.

Jeff searched for a camera view to get a look at the boy’s dick hanging between his legs, erected and clearly enjoying Jared on top of him. The animal forced his full length into the bitch and Jensen sobbed out, face twisted with pain as Jared fucked him ruthlessly. The dog pounded away with a primal roughness only an animal could produce.

Sitting back in the chair Jeff enjoyed watching the breaking in of his next bitch. The teenager was beautiful and had such an innocent look about him, which made it all the more dirty to see him being fucked so violently. Jeff took notice that despite the pain etched on his face; Jensen’s erection was still prominent.

Jared’s thrusts were strong and he pulled Jensen in tight, grinded and humped in little motions that signaled he was tying. The boy gave a little hissed sob and his toes curled up, but he didn’t try to get away. Just let the knot inside his ass expand and lock them together.

Jared slowed his motions but he didn’t taper off like a normal dog would, instead he kept rocking himself, drew out the breeding with soft whimpers from them both. Eventually though, he slowed and came to a stop, resting over Jensen, muzzle resting on his shoulder as the animal panted.

Jensen laid prone under the dog until he carefully shifted, his one arm dropping under himself and Jeff grinned, watched as the bitch jerked himself off and came— only after his stud was firmly knotted and dumping a heavy load inside him.

After half an hour later, Jared pulled away, his bitch giving a cry when the knot came free from his hole.

Jeff switched camera views when Jensen slumped down, looking for the shot of the boy’s well-used ass. Peering at the recording he watched for the trickle of seed and grinned when he noticed how little it was. Jensen’s body was modifying perfectly if it already prepared to keep the majority of Jared’s semen. Plus there was no blood, meaning the bitch had lubricated and stretched without any problems.

 Jensen laid sprawled out on the bench, not flinching when Jared came to give his ass a gentle cleaning, lapping up the excess semen and soothing over his mate’s raw little hole. 

Jeff watched the footage and laughed when Jensen managed to jerk off again while Jared licked him out. The dog sitting at Jeff’s side had his gaze locked on the laptop screen, watching his earlier fucking and probably eager for more.

“Make sure to breed with him regularly,” Jeff told his pet, “he’ll be fertile soon.”

 

After the first time, Jensen started visiting more frequently. According to the times on the camera, Jeff figured Jensen had to be skipping school. So he made a call, and had a friend who couldn’t be traced later on, call and impersonate Jensen’s father, explaining that family problems at home where keeping Jensen from attending regularly, had him excused for future absences.

As the days went by, slowly Jensen lost his lingering inhibitions and no longer panicked when Jeff interrupted their breeding sessions. On a cooler day Jeff came home during lunch and caught the pair before they could breed.

“It’s a little cold out here, do you two wanna come inside for today?” He asked them and Jared gave a bark and was quick to go inside, while Jensen hesitated a moment. While he was used to Jeff there was still a few whispers of insecurity there. 

“Jensen?”

“…yeah, if you d-don’t mind,” the boy finally replied and Jeff gave him a warm smile and stepped back so the teenager could come into his home.

“The living room would be best, the rug in there will be kind on your hands and knees,” he commented and went to kitchen, careful to show absolutely no interest as he heard the jingle of Jared’s collar tags and the soft whimper of the bitch boy. By the time he was done making up a quick lunch, the pair were going at it. Jensen’s fingers clawing at the carpet while Jared fucked him, hind legs barely on the floor as the dog pounded away. Jensen was still fully dressed but he had his jeans pushed down so Jared had the access he needed.

“He certainly likes you, huh?” Jeff teased lightly and Jensen’s dropped his head, face twisted with pleasure and shame. “Can’t seem to get enough of your pretty dog-cunt,” the words made Jensen flush and tears welled up but Jared didn’t let up at all, just kept ramming away into his bitch.

“I’ve never seen him like this before, he’s completely gone over you, you must be something special to him,” he pressed, watching the confusion pass over the boy’s face, knowing that being called special meant something to a middle child often over looked. “He really loves you Jensen, I hope you feel the same?”

“I…I do…I do,” came the broken sob and the teenager cried, tears streaking his face even while he pushed his legs wider and angled his hips for Jared to fuck in deeper. Jensen was clearly shamed to have Jeff standing there watching him but he didn’t try to stop anything, just stayed there under Jared while the dog knotted and bred with him. The boy was going through more than a physical change, his mind was rearranging itself as well.

“It feels good doesn’t it? More than that, I bet it feel’s right. You’re a real dog bitch, kid. I’ve seen others like you before, don’t want a human on them, you got a doggy-pussy, begging for a dog’s cock. ” Jensen’s face twisted again but he didn’t object to the words as Jeff fed him what he wanted the boy to hear—to believe.

“You’re just a natural submissive, when you get under Jared instinct takes over. That’s why, why your little cock is spurting and coming without you even touching it, it’s cause all you need is a big old knot and a belly full of semen,” Jeff watched as Jensen made a chocking sound and his erection pulsed, spurting white on the carpet as the bitch boy came untouched, he’s been doing so for awhile now.

Jeff saw it, right then Jensen’s mind started to slip, where he fell and settled back on instinct alone. It was a bitches instinct now rather then anything human. Jeff encouraged it all, it was vital in a good breeder for the bitches to accept themselves.

After that night, Jeff started having them come inside all the time, they made regular use of the plush rug in the living room and the cameras hidden recorded each session. Jensen eventually started stripping down all the way, it was easier for them to breed and then clean up afterwards Jeff had persuaded. For a short time he hid his nudity from the older man but after a few weeks of Jeff acting like it was nothing the boy let go of the shyness. Every day he forfeited his human thinking a tiny bit more and Jeff was on the ready, right there to train him, to teach him the proper way of thinking and acting like a good bitch.

 

It was a rainy day when Jeff came home and found the pair already in the living room without him having to invite Jensen in.

“It was raining and really c-cold outside,” Jensen whispered with an embarrassed flush, Jared already tied snuggly inside him.

“It’s fine,” the older mad reassured him, walking by the pair and pausing to give Jared a pat on the head, Jensen as well, a quick touch that the boy accepted.

“He really wants to breed me,” the boy commented later that evening, sitting with Jeff on the couch, still bare and not bothered by it at all, seeming unaware of his own nudity almost.

“Who knows, maybe he will,” Jeff commented.

Jensen blinked up at him, his face flushing and Jeff could almost see the humanity slip around Jensen as he became self-conscious.

“Dogs can’t breed people, much less a boy and a boy dog,”

“That’s true, but like I said before, you’re a real bitch, you’ve got yourself a dog-cunt. Who knows what could happen with all the breeding you two do? You wouldn’t mind would you? To have Jared’s puppies for him? Be Jared’s true bitch?” Jeff watched Jensen’s face as the boy struggled to react, his gaze sliding over to Jared while Jeff spoke. It was clear that as he put the idea in the boy’s head, Jensen accepted it; wanted it almost instantly, the need to be bred already becoming an instinct and his body reacted.

Jared looked up from his spot on the floor and sniffed the air once before getting up and padding over to Jensen, nosing between his thighs.

“Looks like Jared knows you like the idea,” Jeff teased lightly and Jensen flushed but didn’t try to stop Jared. With Jeff sitting right there the boy parted his thighs and let the dog lick him, Jared diving between those skinny thighs to rim the teenager, still sloppy from their early breeding. Wet sounds came as Jared lapped over the hole, gleaming with dog semen and Jensen’s own excitement. The dog spared Jensen’s own hard erection a few licks but the boy was hurriedly pushing Jared back down to his hole. Jeff knew the bitch was more sensitive there now, that a good breeding pleasured him far more than him fucking anyone else ever would.

“I think you’d look good pregnant, a cute round belly and adorable puppies growing inside you, you and Jared’s family,” the boy’s face scrunched up, tears threatening to fall even while he pet Jared’s head and spread his thighs even wider.

 “What do you think Jensen?” he pressed and the teenager trembled but laid back on his back, legs opened for Jared to hop up and move in close. They lined themselves up missionary style right there beside Jeff. The bitch reached to guide his studs’s eager cock into his desperate boy-pussy. Jared’s forelegs hugged Jensen’s middle snuggly and the boy answered by lifting himself a touch, getting them in the right position for the dog’s cock to slip between his ass cheeks, his breeding hole slimy and ready.

 “I, I’d like it, I wanna be good for him, I want Jared to love me, wanna have his puppies, be a good- good bitch.” the boy whispered, a single tear tumbling down his cheek as Jared moved in, not rushed but calm, gentle even. The dog licked the tear and whined quietly, looking down at the boy under him while Jensen stared up at him, biting his lip and flushing when Jared moved closer, a soft wet sound signaling the animal entering the teenager.

“Do you love him, Jared?” Jeff questioned and the dog gave a whine, hips starting to sway while Jensen’s lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around Jared, his other moving out wide to give the animal room to work.

“I love you too,” Jensen breathed back.

His eyes fully un-focused for the first time Jeff had seen. The human part of the boy was completely gone right then, the bitch only present as he mated with his beloved. Jeff sat there beside the pair and watched them, Jared eventually moving with more fervor but never reaching his usual frantic pace. It was a tender breeding and Jeff knew then he had done the right thing to wait and let Jared pick his mate. Reaching over, he petted Jared lightly and then Jensen, stroking the boy’s hair while the dog rocked inside him. Jensen gave a whimper but didn’t shy away from the touch, didn’t look embarrassed while Jared knotted inside him. It was a last piece falling away and Jeff watched it go with a fond smile, knowing Jensen had truly accepted his future.

 

The next time Jensen came over, Jeff instructed him to crawl around on his hands and knees. Jensen didn’t even question why, he just agreed happily and from then on always did so while at Jeff’s house. He wore nothing and stayed on the floor with Jared, content and not the least bit embarrassed to be seen by Jeff.

The man watched their breeding sessions without subtly; he would sit in the living room and observe them openly. Jensen never protested, didn’t even look nervous so Jeff started using the larger but better cameras to record them. Jensen didn’t seem to care at all.

“Jensen,” Jeff called in the middle of a breeding and the boy made no motion of hearing it. “Jensen,” Jeff said with a firmer tone and the teenager raised his head, looked up at Jeff with his gaze fogged over, nothing but lust present while Jared pounded away at him. Wet slurping sounds of his boy-pussy as the dog fucked his bitch, eager to knot aand leave a load inside Jensen.

“Jensen, answer me,” The man commanded and Jensen’s featured clouded, his mouth parting but no sound coming, Jared slamming away on him making the boy bitch lurch back and forward. The pounding went frantic as Jared started to tie but a signal from Jeff made the dog whine but he obeyed, slowed his motions and pulled off, leaving Jensen empty without his daily dose of semen. The boy came out of the haze a bit and turned to Jared, looking to see why he stopped.

“Say something, Jensen, speak,” Jeff tried again, voice strong like when he instructed Jared and Jensen looked up to him and finally let out a whimper, a soft whine that sounded nothing remotely human.

Perfect.

“Good boy! Again, speak for me Jensen,” the bitch gave another whine, a dog’s cry and Jeff grinned down at him, pleased.

“Fuck him harder,” Jeff commanded the Jared immediately bound forward excitedly, jumping back on Jensen as the boy reached hurriedly to guide his stud into his dog-pussy. Once he was back in, Jared went wild, digging his claw into the boy’s sides and fucking his ass with all the power in his back legs. Jensen cried out loud and made broken little yips as Jared knotted with him, pumping away into his mate’s body. 

“Just you wait, you’ll be with pups soon enough,” Jeff promised the couple and Jared gave a happy bark and Jensen looked hopeful in a way that the boy probably didn’t understand yet, the urge to be bred becoming more prominent. 

 

Jeff picked out a simple slim light green dog collar for Jensen, his name engraved on the tag. Jensen accepted his collar happily, flushing prettily when he was presented the gift.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his gaze not entirely focused, but it never was these days.

“No problem, someone as pretty as you deserves it,” Jeff told him, fingers petting Jensen’s hair, which the boy clearly enjoyed, unbothered by being called pretty.

“I want to start doing something a little different as well, a few breeding sessions with a twist,” he added and Jensen nodded his head, not questioning as Jeff slid the collar around his delicate neck and did it up.

One of the bedrooms upstairs was set up like a dog room but with two professional cameras on tripods, waiting to film. There was a large kennel cage off to the side and a large plush dog bed right in the middle of the room. Dog toys lay about and grooming supplies hung on shelves, it looked like a common room for any dog trainer to have.

Jeff took the tag with Jensen’s name off and placed a different one with the word ‘bitch’ that carried a special charm to keep Jensen unrecognizable on film so he could sell them later without raising any fuss. People would see a beautiful boy but never place the face to the name Jensen Ackles. The sessions recorded prior would have to have extensive edits to hide Jensen’s features, for now they’d remain apart of his private collection.

The new sessions, Jeff started each film with Jensen inside the kennel, crawling out to get his breeding sessions like a good little bitch. His collar would jingle and sometimes Jeff would put a leash on him. The set up served a double purpose, it made the videos sell like crazy, seeing the boy treated like a common dog, seeing Jensen let himself be humiliated in that way, obviously enjoying it. But more importantly it prepared Jensen, taught him about a new way of life. He accepted the leash and learned to play with the dog toys, learned to be completely at ease with how he was going to live for the rest of his life.

Jeff set up the cameras after Jensen learned his part and took to it well. He had them all angled low so his own face was never shown but he talked plenty throughout.

Leading Jensen from the kennel he let the boy give his hand a few licks, nothing sexual just a greeting Jeff had taught him.

Jared was tied up to one side, straining against his leash. While Jeff led Jensen around the room prancing him around on the end of his leash. They played fetch with a dog toy and Jensen seemed genuine as he chased after the rubber bone and brought back between his teeth eagerly. Jared whined, never letting his leash go slack as he watched Jensen, desperate to get to his mate, to be part of the fun.

“Bitch, come,” Jeff directed and led Jensen to wave his behind in front of Jared teasingly, the dog just barely able to reach as he lavished the smooth skin with hungry licks, leaving saliva gleaming on Jensen’s ass as Jared whined and strained to reach him, his cock already dropping halfway out of his sheath.

“Jeeze boy, I guess you’ve never had to wait for it, have you? Your bitch is always giving it up to you too easily I think,” Jeff teased and Jensen was the one to whine then, waving his behind and moving back a bit more, clearly just as desperate for the breeding.

“What am I going to do with you two horny mutts,” Jeff chuckled but reached down and undid Jared’s leash, the animal tripping over his own paws to get up on Jensen’s back. The boy remained still, letting Jared prod around to find his slicked breeding hole.

Jeff took the leash on Jensen and led him into the middle of the room, the soft dog bed making it easier on the bitch’s knees. Jared fell off of Jensen and hurried beside him, licking his face and when Jensen parted his lips, the shared deep kiss with Jared’s long animal tongue inside Jensen’s mouth.

Once the pair, were where he wanted them, Jeff tied the leash directly up to a hook hanging from the ceiling. It was pulled taunt but his collar was loose enough to give the boy plenty of room to breathe. However from the right angles of the cameras it looked far more restrictive then it actually was.

The dog was quickly back on Jensen’s back, Jared gave a few thrusts and his bitch let out a sudden whimper, his body tensing as his mate slid home into him. Jared’s paws gripped his middle tight and Jeff watched as the dog rushed to fuck the boy wildly, roughly slamming in and not letting up at all while Jensen moaned and tried to stay upright under the power of the animal’s thrusting.

One camera was set up directly in front of them, focused on Jensen as he was jerked back and forth under the dog, mouth hanging open as he whimpered and whined so prettily, looked so debauched under the large animal. His gaze was unfocused and he stayed complaint under Jared, clearly loving it while the animal pounded away in him.

Jeff checked to make sure to focus on Jensen’s blissful expression as Jared serviced him, there was a sort of vacancy in the boy’s stunning green eyes while the animal rode him and Jeff made sure to capture it on the screen.

“Do you like it bitch?” Jeff asked and the boy gave a little nod, sobbing out as Jared shoved his thick length up into his ass. “You feel your stud shoving that knot in? Your boy-pussy stretching wide so you can get it all the way up?”

Jared rested his head on Jensen shoulder, his paws holding on tight while he slammed into him over and over. A normal dog would have slowed and tied already but Jared took his time with his mate, he enjoyed the motions far more then a regular animal would, the urge to breed was still prominent but the pleasure was also there.

“Your little dog-cunt’s gonna take a nice big load and make some puppies.”

Jensen gave another little breathless sound while Jared’s thrust turned short and hard, the knot no doubt swelling up on the inside of the teenager.

“You’re getting bred you little dog-pussy, taking your studs load like that, going to have yourself a nice big litter, gonna breed you until your bursting with it,” when Jeff said it Jensen visibly reacted, he dropped his head but the leash kept him upright, let the camera catch the sight of his cock spurting gobs of semen.

“So eager for your first litter huh? You’re such an eager bitch too, breeding with Jared so much, he’ll give you a nice big litter of puppies I’m sure.”

The camera zoomed in on Jensen’s face, capturing the ecstasy there, recording how happy Jensen seemed at the idea of being impregnated.

 

A few days later when the teenager came over for the day, Jeff put Jensen’s collar on him and the light green color shifted into a soft pink, making Jeff grinned brightly.

“Congratulations, you’ve managed to breed your bitch!” he told Jared and the dog barked happily, Jensen slowly smiling as he went down to his knees and hugged his lover happily, his hands rubbing over his flat stomach excitedly while Jared sniffed at it, both of them focusing on what was growing inside Jensen.

Jeff started the teenager on pregnancy vitamins and gave him a healthy dose of his usual juice every day. Jensen would come over in the morning after his family left, both his parents still working, which made it easier for Jeff. He had an untraceable resource call Jensen’s school again and arranged with practiced ease to have Jensen removed for the rest of the year, making sure nothing would lead back to him later on. Jensen spent his days with Jared, smiling happy and constantly touching his belly with reverence. Jeff bought Jensen over sized sweaters to hide his growing middle, but it wasn’t a prominent size. It looked like the boy had put on some weight, not like he was carrying his first litter of pups.

Most days Jeff got home from work to find Jensen and Jared happily fucking, if they weren’t, the evidence of earlier breeding was always there, the pair were insatiable still and Jeff couldn’t stop grinning over it, they would give him regular litters for certain.

Jared was Jensen’s constant shadow, always close by and he whined when Jeff sent the boy home each night. The youth himself always hesitated to leave, always wanted to stay there a bit longer, would happily stay all night if Jeff allowed it but the man knew better then to do that. When Jeff asked about his family, Jensen replied without hesitation, parroted their words back for him. Soft concerns about him growing distant were the only concerns and Jeff knew most parents would write it off as being a teenager. By the time Jensen came to full term his family had adjusted and accepted his elusive behavior as normal. Physically he had a decent sized belly but it was nowhere near a human pregnancy. Jensen being a boy dissipated all thought of pregnancy from his family, everyone just assumed he was putting weight on.

When Jensen’s due date grew closer, Jeff packed up his cameras and the laptop he kept the footage on. The next morning he mailed it to his other house across the country and went about cleaning up all and any evidence of Jensen’s frequent visits as best as he could.

Jensen went into labor on a Friday night and Jeff calmly set his plans into motion. He had Jensen call his parents and ask to stay the night at a friend’s house. After a little hesitation they gave in. Jeff considered calling a ‘specialist’ to oversee the birth but decided it unnecessary. Jensen had shown healthy changes from the beginning and hadn’t run into any problems throughout the process. So Jeff just kept someone in the area on standby for an emergency but figured Jensen and his litter would be fine without. 

When Jensen’s round belly had started showing, Jeff had stopped filming them and with all the cameras gone, he’d renovated the dog room into a safe place for Jensen to deliver. Clean blankets and towels littered the floor and Jensen picked the far corner, making himself a little den with Jared dragging blankets over to him and trying to help his mate prepare. 

Little over an hour in the boy was laid out on his side, sweat soaked and breathing in little huffs while Jared whined, circling anxiously while Jeff kept a monitor of Jensen pulse and breathing.

With a little cry Jensen arched up, rolling onto his back but Jeff gently put him back on his side and held his one leg up for him.

“Push Jensen, just push when you feel like can,” he coaxed and Jared whined, licking Jensen’s tear streaked face as he sobbed and his body tensed painfully again as another contraction hit.

“Push, come on, push that puppy out, you can do it,” Jeff encouraged, watching Jensen huff and try, clenching his eyes in pain as the first pup came. “Good boy! Look your first puppy,” he told the whimpering boy, gently reaching for the small knife to cut the birthing sack open and let the tiny animal free, Jeff checked to make sure there was no fluid in its mouth or nose before he wrapped the puppy in a towel and settled him beside Jensen.

Jared and his mate locked eyes on the little thing, Jared very gently sniffing and licking the puppy while Jensen reached to rub the head with trembling fingers, both in clear awe.

“Look at that, your first little one,” Jeff smiled, watching the new family until Jensen body tensed again. After the second pup, Jeff showed Jared how to gently tear each birth sack open and Jensen managed the last one himself, it was important they know how to do it themselves in case Jeff wasn’t there in the future. Otherwise the pups would suffocate.

With Jensen’s body still mainly human the early pups came with more ease then the later ones. Each little pup was tiny in comparison to Jensen’s size but his body was going through more than just a delivery and Jeff tried to help him through the pain of it all. With each pup delivered Jensen the boy faded and only Jensen the bitch remained. Some people thought the transformation was grotesque, but those idiots usually thought the same about birthing. Jeff, on the other hand had always been fascinated with both. Watching each new life slowly spark and seeing someone literally begin a new life right in front of him. After nine hours and thankfully no complications, seven beautiful puppies were born.

Most were brown with spotted coats, reflecting their mother’s freckles; all breathing and properly limbed no deformities or anything, it was a clean birth and a healthy litter. By the time the last pup pushed out from Jensen’s new womb, Jensen’s transformation was finished as well. Though clearly exhausted, Jensen showed no signs of ill effects. Jared was over the moon; sniffing and licking Jensen all over, tail wagging nonstop as he greeted his mate anew.

Jeff congratulated them heavily, petting Jensen and praising warmly as he put the last puppy to a nipple to drink. Jared settled right beside his family, cleaning the tiny wiggling bodies and looking every bit the proud father. Once Jensen delivered the afterbirth; Jeff cleaned everything up and then checked each puppy one last time before he gave the new family time alone, letting them all snuggle up together.

 

A few days later Jensen was all over the news and about a week after the police came by to snoop around. Someone reported that Jensen had been seen visiting Jeff’s house on a regular basis, so the cops came with questions and suspicions. Playing the part with ease, Jeff was open and honest. He explained that he had given Jensen permission to come by and play with his dogs whenever he wanted since it was good exercise for the animals that he had hired Jensen as a dog walker, which the Ackles backed up. Without hesitation he invited the officers in to look around, let them see every room with any issue and showed them the back porch where Jensen would come and go independently. Jeff explained he was at work most days, knowing the kennels would back the claim.

A scuffling from upstairs caught one officer’s attention and Jeff took them up to the dog room so they could see the source of the noise and have their suspicious corrected.

“Jensen seemed to like my dogs just fine but he was always pretty shy around me, I didn’t see him much, if he came around it was for Jared,” he explained and motioned over to the dog in question. One of the officers drifted a touch closer and Jared gave him a snarl in warning.

“Best keep your distance, Jared’s a new daddy and pretty protective,” Jeff justified, coming up beside the man as he peered down at Jensen and the puppies, all curled up together in the kennel lined with soft towels; Jared resting between them and the strangers, alert and on guard.

“Beautiful dogs you got,” the man offered and Jeff grinned, looking down at the pair and their pups, seeing the intelligence reflecting in those eyes. Jensen was a gorgeous looking bitch, a lighter tone of brown then Jared and soft faded spots dusting her muzzle and shoulders, a reminder of what had once been freckles. Jared was a handsome dog as well and their pups reflected their parent’s looks. They were going to go for piles of money, beautiful, agile, and unwaveringly intelligent, just like all his ‘special’ dogs did.

“It’s all in the breeding.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Becoming Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883948/chapters/8683228) by Feral_Fic_Writer for more of this world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Becoming Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883948) by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer)
  * [Guard-Rail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308411) by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer)




End file.
